Ramblings of the Besotted One
by jenneliza325
Summary: Ginny is at Bill and Fleur's wedding, and is thinking nothing of what is going on around her. Infact, her thoughts are currently on the young man impersonating a Weasley family member...


**Ramblings of the Besotted One**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR. Would I really post this if I could earn some money to pay for school, or donate it to charity? I don't think so.**

Bill and Fleur's wedding was about to start. And here I was, in these horrible dress robes, forced into being a part of this affair. Alright, so Fleur wasn't as bad as I originally thought, she really did love Bill, and it wasn't just for his looks. But still! Wasn't this whole thing going a bit fast? They had barely known each other before getting engaged. And Mum swore that the hastiness of their nuptials was because of the time we lived in, with the threat of You-Know-Who just around the corner. Bill pointed out that she and Dad had eloped during the first war. That quieted her down quite fast.

And back to these awful dress robes. I won't deny that they aren't gorgeous, because they are. They are a pale gold, and shimmer just right in the sunlight. The neckline dips a bit in the front, just perfectly, enough so Mum won't burst a blood vessel when I precede Fleur down the aisle (although, Auntie Muriel might burst more than one). It also dips a bit in the back, about a third of the way down, but is joined at the top, so that it creates a peephole. I didn't think I would like the cap sleeves…who am I kidding? I love these robes! I can't wait for Harry to see me in this dress.

Oh yes. Harry. Well, I sure hope that he enjoyed that birthday present. Because, it will probably have to last a while. I understand he wants to keep me safe; safe in his brain, and under my Mum's thumb.

I'm really going to miss that kid when he leaves on this mission. It's not fair. Bill and Fleur are getting married, bonded for life! And I'm going to be separated from the man I love for who knows how long.

Wait. Did I just admit that I love Harry? Do I really love him? I can't, can I? I think I may need some air. I must be going crazy in the head.

Gosh, I guess I'm as ready as ever. Yes? Yes. Okay. Well. I guess that it's now or never.

Bill looks thoroughly overjoyed. I kind of wish that it was Harry at the front of the aisle, and that was me and my Dad walking down it, not Bill and Fleur. No! No! Bad Ginny! Get him out of your head! I can't believe how much I think about him. Not good! Not good at all! Okay, think about other things, like Quidditch! Yes, Quidditch! Like in 5th year, when I caught the snitch and won the…NO! Thinking about Harry…well, that was quite a nice afternoon out by the lake…NO! Quidditch bad! Yes. Quid--

"Geenny. Geenny," Gabrielle, Fleur's sister whispered, pulling me out of my reverie.

"Sorry. Just in my own little world."

Gabrielle just laughed behind her bouquet. Luckily, Mum hadn't seen my internal battle. And, also luckily, the ceremony was just about over.

I followed the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley down the aisle to the reception. I sat down at one of the tables and watched people dance, happy and jovial; like they actually wanted to be there.

I saw Harry disguised as a Weasley cousin, starring at me, trying to escape Auntie Muriel. But, it didn't seem to be working. Serves him right, leaving me behind, all for some stupid noble reason. But, I guess he'll never be happy until he's finished hunting down evil wizards. I just have to be strong. Be strong, be 

strong, be…oh, what's the use. I'm going to miss him terribly, and I can't even dance with Harry, I have to dance with "Barny" to be close to him. And, who knows if he's actually going to come back alive. So, if I want him to come back, I've got to be strong. I guess I'll just keep telling myself that.

"Ginny?"

I looked up, and smiled. Always have to hand it to Charlie for saving my day.

"Want to dance, little sis?"

"Yes."

Charlie led me onto the dance floor, and we started a simple waltz.

"So."

I smirked at his attempt, "So."

"So, what's eating you? You seem to have been kind of out of it all night. Let your biggest, strongest, toughest, favorite brother know what's wrong to fix the problem."

"Sorry, Charlie," I laughed, "but, this problem requires me growing up, and facing the facts. Wish you could help."

"Well, if I can't help, unload the problems on your favorite. I'm good for that, right?"

"Yeah, you are. Well, you know about me and Harry the last bit of my 5th year, right? Well, now he's going to have to go away for who knows how long, for some stupid noble reason. And, I know that I have to be strong, for him, while he's away. But, already tonight, it's proving harder than I ever thought."

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day when my baby sister was rambling because she was besotted with some young man!"

I just starred at him. Did he realize it, too? That I was in love with Harry? Was it that obvious?

"And, I'll tell you just one thing. I haven't been very successful in this department. But, I know, that if it supposed to happen, it will. It might be hard to accept this fact. But, I know that whatever happens, you will be able to handle it. Just know, that there are seven other men that loved you before he loved you."

Charlie stopped dancing, as the song had also ended. He took me back to my seat, and left to go get a dance with some other young lady.

I sat there for quite a while, until people started to leave. I noticed that "Barny" had left. I trudged up the stairs to my room and changed into my pajamas. As I drifted of to sleep, I realized that this is what happens when you're in love, I guess. And, when Harry returns to me, because I will make sure he returns, I'll make sure he never wants to leave me again.

Curse these dang ramblings of a besotted one!

**Please Review! That little purple button down there!**


End file.
